hwmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvard-Westlake Minecraft Club Wiki
Welcome to the Harvard-Westlake Minecraft Club Wiki Welcome to the Harvard-Westlake Minecraft Club! No spamming please. *Removed Category (no need for unofficial servers, we have a private one for the club)* Announcements Dino- Hi Guys, I need a list of all your usernames to set up the server easily. Please post them like this in a list here: 'Usernames' Your real name - MC Username ex. Dino - Dotdane David - somone_u_dont_no Richley: Richrox21 Michael: yamichael Alec: bomb56 Jonathan: "jononon" and "Random_Username_" 'Server *update*' Ok guys, I bought the Fluctis Hosting option for $13/mo. I got $1.95 off the first month. It is up if you posted your username in the correct section on this page at 5.135.52.64:25605 ' ' Why is this just a Team Fortress 2 map? Because we were using it to play TeamFortress2 Dustbowl in Minecraft during the club meeting. Please ask these types of questions on the Server Page: Server I found the reason we couldn't connect to my server. I don't think it can be fixed because of problems with bukkit (the thing that helps our server run and use plugins) I think the best way to solve this problem is to just pay monthly for a server, and split the cost. It will be about $12-$15/mo so each person would pay about $1 or less every month to pay for it. I could just put the files from my server onto the online one and it would fix the problem. Here is a list of some cheaper minecraft server hosting companies (you can add to it): Dino i was thinking we should do Fluctishosting. It wil be easy to split the cost, (about 85c per capita) and taking a great speed into consideeration it will be a good value. -Richley http://obbyhost.com/minecraft.html $9.99/mo (iron) for an ok speed (using a gift code I can also get 10% off for life) http://www.vanquishvps.com/minecraft.html $11/mo for a good speed https://fluctishosting.com/whmcs/cart.php?gid=12¤cy=1 $13/mo for a great speed http://www.mcpowerhosting.com/minecraft-servers/ $9.99/mo (iron) for an ok speed (using a gift code I can also get 10% off the first month) http://chromobyte.com/minecraft_us.php $9.99/mo for a good speed (using a gift code I can also get 10% off the first month) https://www.creeperhost.net $11.50/mo for an ok speed, $16.85/mo for a great speed How to proceed? Mr. Wagerman: Hi, all! I think we've had some fun in our first couple of sessions, but it doesn't seem like everyone is in line with what we've been up to. Thanks, Jonathan, for coming up with a place for all of us to voice our opinions. Let's see if we can all agree on some ideas. :) Jonathan: I think that we should be more organized (have a schedule, set everything up beforehand, etc.) so that we can get started more quickly. In terms of Dino's server, its a really great idea, with all of us pitching in to fund the server. I also like the idea of playing other schools in tournaments. We also need to get started quickly. We have limited time and we need to get going. Latest activity Category:Browse